


The Potter Family

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sad, jilytober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans Potter always wanted a family...</p>
<p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130290760223/the-potter-family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potter Family

46\. Family in My [100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

Lily Evans Potter always wanted a family, even when she was young. Family was important to her, that’s why it hurt so bad that her sister thought she was a freak.

Lily Evans Potter had always dreamed of any kind of family, a small one, a big one, it didn’t matter to her. She just loved the idea of having a family.

And now she had one. She hadn’t even realized how big her family had gotten until she received the letters and blessings the Order had sent for her, James, and little baby Harry.

Marlene had sent her love, along with toys and candy for the boys, Sirius had sent another letter complaining that he couldn’t live his role as godfather without getting to see his godson, Remus had reassured Lily not to worry about his ‘furry little problem’ because he would deal with it on his own (though Lily still worried), even Dumbledore and McGonagall had sent their letters of worry, telling the young Potter family to be careful. Included in Dumbledore’s letter was the photo of the Order, such a beautiful photo of their beautiful family.

Lily read all the letters and stared at the moving photo with a small smile on her face, almost hearing the voices of each person in the words they had written.

“Alright, Lil?”

Lily looked up to see her husband cradling little Harry in his arms, a smile spread on his face. 

“Look at him. Still amazes me how quickly he can fall asleep.” James grinned, looking away from his darling son to look at his beloved. “Reading the letters again?”

Lily nodded, leaning back against the wall from her seat on the floor. “I miss them so much.”

James walked over, sitting down next to her and passing Harry over to her. He placed a gentle and loving kiss on her forehead, whispering a soft, “Me too.”

The two of them sat there, surrounded by letters from their rather large family and with their arms holding their small child who was loved by so many. 

Lily Evans Potter had the family she had always wanted. Even in times of war and trouble, she knew they were her family and she wished and hoped and prayed every single day that they’d all be okay by the end of it.

The late October night was quiet and Lily took the silence in with her husband and baby, thinking about the family she loved and cared for. 

The next day would be the first of many days when Harry would wake up wishing for the same family Lily had always dreamed of. 

For 11 years, Harry would never feel the love that Lily felt, but how he would wish for it. 

He would wish and pray and hope for it every day, just imagining about a big family with a mother and father who love him, uncles and aunts who care for him, and maybe a godfather who would love him so much that if it came down to it, he would die to protect Harry.


End file.
